Call Sign: Princess
by Quadrantje
Summary: AR What do you call the daughter of a President and an Admiral? Warning: extreme fluffiness and babyfic


**Disclaimer: because I absolutely love BSG, I am actually glad that I don't own anything of it, for Ronald Moore and his staff can do far better things with it than I can. So don't waste any effort on suing me and just get on making another brilliant season!  
A/N: This story was written for the newest addition to our Royal House, Princess Ariane Wilhelmina Máxima Ines, fourth in line of the Dutch throne, born April 10th 2007. May she live happily.**

Kara all but bounced out of her Viper, a practice not usually employed on the Chief's hangar deck – it was far too easy to land on something, or someone, in the ever-busy chaos that was Galactica's flight deck. But today it didn't matter. Everyone on the deck – frak, everyone on the ship – was wearing a smile from cheek to cheek, and the usual post-attack fray was attended to with the same haste as always, but none of its strain. It was a bit disconcerting actually, if you stopped to think about it.

Kara Thrace, however, didn't stop to think about it, her attention drawn to one Lee Adama, who was rushing down the stairs into the hangar deck, wearing the mother of all smiles. Lee actually _did_ crash into one of the deckhands as he jumped down from the second-to-last step, but all the two did was exchange beaming smiles and walk on.

"Hey Lee!" Kara shouted at him, grinning as his head snapped up abruptly at the sound of her voice. Spotting her, Lee quickly changed course and headed for his friend.

"Hey Kara." He said, his smile never diminishing.

Kara nodded at his expression. "You've seen her, haven't you?" Her voice close to a teasing comment. Lee's smile actually _broadened _at this, his expression going from extremely happy to radiant.

"Just came from Life Station." He confirmed, nodding exuberantly as if she couldn't have worked out the truth from his smile alone.

"I'm heading over there now." Kara replied. "How's your dad?"

"Ecstatic. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I mean, his wedding was nice, but this…" Lee travelled off, unable to describe the happiness he'd seen in his father.

"Well, I'm sure he was the same when you and Zak were born." Starbuck replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." Lee agreed, staring ahead, a contented look on his face. After a moment he snapped back to the present. "But get going you, you've got to give them that present." He ordered his friend in a stern tone.

"Yes Sir!" Kara chipped, giving him a crisp salute and a wink before going off to visit Life Station herself. Lee watched her go for a moment before carrying on himself, still beaming.

**_- :(:P:): -_**

"So, where's our little bundle of joy?" Kara asked Cottle as soon as she spotted him in the relatively quiet Life Station. Even the stern doctor could hardly contain a small smile as he pointed at one of the curtains.

"If you're referring to that stubborn young lady I just delivered," he grumbled good-naturedly, "she's over there, winding her daddy around her little finger."

Kara laughed out loud and exclaimed a "That's my girl!" as she made her way to the closed-off section. The scene that greeted her when she pulled aside the curtain was almost too adorable to be allowed.

Admiral Adama, military leader of the fleet and her own surrogate father, was rocking his newborn daughter in his arms, a delightfully endearing expression on his weathered face as he watched her grip one of the buttons on his halfway unbuttoned uniform jacket. From the sickbay bed next to him, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol Laura Roslin was surveying the scene with a soft but tired expression. If Lee's face had been radiant, these two could have easily powered up a small sun.

Kara cleared her throat to get their attention. "Admiral, President." She greeted them.

Both of them smiled back at her in answer, but their eyes returned almost immediately to their precious baby girl. "It's just Laura today, Kara." Roslin said while stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Al right, Laura," Kara amended, "I wanted to congratulate you on creating such a beautiful little girl." As she said this, she drew closer, taking a peek at the child and getting caught in her big, baby blue eyes. "O my," she said, mesmerized, "can I hold her?"

"Sure." Adama said, placing his daughter carefully in her arms. Kara felt a bit awkward at first, holding this tiny creature, but quickly got the hang of it.

"So, have you given her a name yet?" She asked, once she was comfortable enough to glance up from the small bundle in her arms. The proud parents shared a brief look.

"Ariane." Roslin said. "Ariane Roslin-Adama."

"Ariane, ay?" Kara cooed at the baby. "Well Ariane, I've got a gift for you. The pilots decided, so from now on, your call sign will be 'Princess'. Ariane 'Princess' Roslin-Adama."

"Princess?" the Admiral inquired.

Kara glanced up smirking. "Hey, the daughter of the President and The Old Man had to have a special call sign."

"Bill." Laura said in a dangerously low voice. "I thought you said only pilots could have a call sign?"

William 'Husker' Adama resisted the urge to gulp at the look his wife was giving him. "We'll get you one too." He hastened to assure her.

"How about 'The Man'?" Kara suggested innocently. Laura's glare was now levelled at an almost-smirking Starbuck.

"Give me back my baby." The President growled. Kara's smile broke through.

"Nope." She answered, grinning devilishly, careful to keep the little princess out of reach of her indignant mother. "I think I'll hold on to this precious girl a bit longer."

Kara's face mirrored that of Lee when she left Life Station thirty minutes later.

**_Fine_**


End file.
